


The City Is Cool

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [38]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Ed and Ein explore the city.
Series: Sluggy Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	The City Is Cool

Ed and Ein were walking through a city they stopped in to find some food. Let me tell you, there was a bunch of weird stuff going on in that town. Weird looking people and such, they stayed away from those people though. But they found some food growing in a desert for some reason, and brought that to the Bebop.


End file.
